


Get Well Soon

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, The Hobbit - Freeform, kili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: A common cold isn't going to keep you from working. Or will it? And will Kili allow you to keep going like that? Probably not!





	Get Well Soon

Rebuilding Erebor was not an easy task to venture on. Rocks, mud, and the occasional irritated dwarf made for an interesting project. You could have gotten things done on your end with Kili much quicker if you hadn’t come down with that gosh darned cold. You kept pushing until Kili said otherwise.

_Sneeze. Cough. Sneeze…another sneeze..nope nevermind it got stuck ACHOO!!! Definitely not stuck._

Such were the events of that afternoon as you hammered away at a door that needed to be repaired. Kili watched you with concern, but stayed at a distance as to not overwhelm you.

_Cough. Cough. Big cough._

“Ow…”, you groaned. The coughing took a toll on your back.

“Y/N, dear, why don’t you get some rest? I’ll take care of the door”, Kili offered.

You shook your head. There was no way you were backing down because of a little cold. After all, the dwarves didn’t let a sneeze stop them from getting here in the first place. They went through so much and they managed to haul you along as well.

“No Kee, I’m fine. I can’t just leave my work; you’ve got plenty on your to-do list”, you motioned towards a pile of tools where he was previously working.

Kili went back to his work but kept a close eye on you. He huffed and sighed tenderly when you sneezed yet again, causing you drop a hammer an inch away from your toe.

“Y/N, do not make me call uncle here. Rest. Now”, he said sternly.

“Alright alright. If you insist.”

You managed to bathe yourself in every ointment, tea, and medicine you could get from Oin. Finally getting settled in your bed never felt so good. You breathed in the peppermint and eucalyptus blend that one of the ladies brought you. Soon you were asleep.

It was nearly nightfall when you woke up again. You sat up and stretched, hoping you felt like working more. Another coughing spell ruined your plans. _Bleh,_ you thought to yourself.

You flopped back onto your pillow and spotted an envelope under your door. It had the Durin emblem on it so you figured it was either an urgent message from Thorin or Kili had written you. Thankfully it was the latter.

_Dearest One, I know you’ve worked hard helping us get our home back. Uncle has given you leave until you are better. Get well soon. – Kili_

You smiled and curled back in bed knowing that everything would be taken care of.


End file.
